


Baby Don't Like It

by snapchattingnct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, Faking Dating AU, M/M, and a little spicy, but markhyuck endgame, it's cute, little bit of hyuckhei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/pseuds/snapchattingnct
Summary: For Vic (@irregularium), my markhyuck sister, this one's for you.The sky was blue as the ocean and filled with endless fluffy, white clouds when Donghyuck decided to ruin his life, even more than it already was. And it was because he just kissed, Mark Lee, his ex's ultimate rival.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 19
Kudos: 155





	1. No Manners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> 'Tis the season of love~
> 
> I've had this storyline in mind for a while now, but I want to thank the NPC peeps for helping me get around to actually writing it. Especially Vic, even if she doesn't know it, but all her tweets motivated me to write this. That's why, this is for you Vic! Happy (early) Valentine's Day cutie!
> 
> Thank you to the amazing Isis, my lovely beta. There's no one like you in the entire universe.

The sky was blue as the ocean and filled with endless fluffy, white clouds when Donghyuck decided to ruin his life, even more than it already was. 

He was walking through campus, enjoying his new, free life as a single man. Well, maybe he didn’t actually enjoy it as much as he thought he would. Being single was lonely. Especially when he had been with Lucas for practically his whole life. Best friends since they were kids and then lovers as they grew older. It was different doing the daily mundane things without Lucas by his side. Lucas was the first thing he would see in the morning when he woke up and the last thing he saw when he went to sleep at night. So, Donghyuck honestly didn’t know how to function without him, not that he would ever admit that. 

Gripping his bag tightly, Donghyuck tried to keep his presence lowkey. He wasn’t ready to confront anyone he knew yet about his still fresh breakup with Lucas. They were  _ the  _ couple around campus. It just kind of happened when you put the most popular people on campus together; the college’s all star basketball captain and the music department’s prized singer. They were loved by all. People had thought that they would be together forever, he included. But he guessed fate had other plans. 

And it seemed like the other plans that fate had for him were right now. 

Eyes widening, Donghyuck’s jaw dropped. Right across the common grounds was Lucas, walking across the fields with his basketball buddies in tow. And they were heading right in his direction, shit.

He wasn’t prepared for a confrontation this soon, especially not one directly with the boy who broke his heart into a million pieces. Because he wasn’t prepared, Donghyuck did the best thing that his panicked mind could do.

He smoothly slid into an empty seat beside a random boy in the area and slammed his lips right on his. 

And the boy he just happened to kiss just so happened to be very handsome. The boy was also named Mark Lee, Lucas’s ultimate rival. 

Just his  _ motherfucking _ luck.

If his mother was here to witness this treasurous sight, she would without a doubt whack him on the side of the head, scolding him for she had taught him better than to kiss random strangers without permission. She would yell at him for being so mannerless and having no proper etiquette too. No matter how cute said boy was, pulling him into an unexpected kiss was a major no no. 

But his mannerisms were the last thing on his mind. Desperate times called for desperate measures. And this was desperate,  _ very  _ desperate. So fuck manners. 

Honestly when he had grabbed this random stranger, Mark Lee, to kiss, he had expected him to throw him off of him in two seconds flat. Surprisingly though, Mark hadn’t so as much shoved him away. It was universally known and acknowledged fact around campus that Mark was straight. He didn’t sway the other way at all. Mark Lee was a Christian boy in every way possible. 

But that was nothing compared to the shock that he felt when he felt Mark’s soft lips began to move tentatively against his, as if the boy was testing the waters. 

Donghyuck couldn’t help but gasp out against his lips as he felt Mark’s lips move against his own more intently. All thoughts and worries that he had earlier were thrown completely out the window when he felt a warm, wet tongue slide pass his bottom lip, coaxing for permission to enter. When he didn’t part his lips as Mark had wanted, the boy’s teeth gently tugged at his lips, sending a shiver down his spine. 

Christian, straight, holy boy or not, Mark was a fucking  _ great _ kisser. 

He didn’t know how or why Mark was this great of a kisser, but he was glad that boy had game. Because after dating someone like Lucas, it was hard to top a kisser as good as his ex. But, of all people, Mark Lee was surely about to knock his ex off the leaderboard and take the number one spot. 

Like damn, Mark was a really,  _ really  _ good kisser. 

At some point, Mark’s hand had found its way into his messy locks and angled his head a little to the right, deepening the kiss even further. Their lips moved against each other in perfect harmony, mingling breaths becoming one. It was unreal how they had fitted each other so perfectly, like two missing pieces of a puzzle. 

He felt butterflies swirling in his stomach when Mark’s fingers traveled down to his jawline, his thumb drawing slow circles along it. Donghyuck’s mind briefly registered the sound of Lucas and his friends talking about him as they passed by. He tried to eavesdrop on their conversation but all thoughts on that vanished the moment Mark started to nip at his lips, begging for entrance once again. 

Feeling that he had stalled enough, Donghyuck thought to hell with it, and parted his lips for the boy. 

If Mark hadn’t been holding onto him the way that he was, Donghyuck was sure that he would have fallen right off of that bench. Because Mark’s tongue touching his had sent him to cloud nine. His entire body was on fire from the way that Mark was kissing him back so feverishly, so hotly. The intensity of it all had him lightheaded. As much as he wanted to continue kissing him, Donghyuck had to catch his breath or else he'd pass out for real that time around. 

Savouring the taste of Mark’s lips for just a second longer, Donghyuck sighed before pulling away. He tried to pull away completely but the hand that Mark had on his neck prevented him from doing so. Instead of the space that he wanted, Mark had him so close that he could count every single one of Mark’s eyelashes. 

Mark’s warm breath fanned against his moist and bruised lips as they stared at each other. Donghyuck found himself captivated in those inky, black eyes of his. Mark’s pupils were blown wide and Donghyuck was sure that his were too. It was cheesy as fuck but he was so sure that he could see stars within Mark’s dark eyes. They were  _ gorgeous _ . 

He wasn’t sure why so many people were fascinated and obsessed with colored eyes, like blue or green, because dark eyes are so much more beautiful. They carried the depth of the ocean and pull of a black hole. They were mysterious, yet warm, especially when the sunlight would reflect off of them. They kept him grounded and made him feel safe in ways that nothing else could. 

Donghyuck practically died when Mark’s eyes sparkled with delight as he asked, “Do you like to just kiss pretty, random strangers?” 

His eyes glanced down at Mark’s lips for a split second before he tried to cough away his embarrassment. Untangling himself from the boy’s hold, he rubbed at the nape of his neck. “Yeah, about that, um, I'm sorry.”

Mark leaned back against the bench and laughed, his angelic voice ringing across the area. Eyes never leaving his, Mark said, “Oh, don’t be. I enjoyed it a lot.” 

Upon hearing his response, Donghyuck choked on his own spit. Wheezing out, “What?”

“I said that I enjoyed it.”

“Really?”

“Seriously.” Mark nodded, his smile stretching even wider across his rosy lips. His eyes did their sparkling thing again and Donghyuck felt his heart skip a beat. But his heart stopped altogether at what Mark said next. “You want to do it again?”

Donghyuck would have been crazy to say no. 

.

For a supposedly broke ass college student, Mark lived in a fairly nice apartment. It was on the nicer side of the campus where beer bottles didn’t littered the entire sidewalk and sketchy-looking drug dealers weren’t lingering outside the complex. Mark’s place was pretty cozy too, with its white and wooden interior. And that was about all that Donghyuck managed to get before Mark had him pinned against the door to his bedroom, leaving a blazing fire on his neck as his lips placed wet kisses along it. 

Mark was terrible at keeping his hands to himself, he noticed. The entire ride up the elevator to his floor, Mark was constantly reaching out to pull him closer. He had tried his best to keep an appropriate distance between him and Mark but the moment they had crossed over the threshold of Mark’s apartment, all resistance left his body. 

Donghyuck didn’t even know why he even bothered trying because he enjoyed Mark’s touches all too much to shy away from them. He was drawn to him like a moth is drawn to the light on the darkest of nights. 

He sighed out blissfully when he felt his back touch the soft blankets on Mark’s bed and Mark’s warm lips on his. 

Unlike the first time that they had kissed, this time around it was less rushed and a whole lot softer. His heart thumped frantically in his chest at how tender Mark held onto him, kissing him as if he was made of glass, and could shatter at any moment. Mark’s hand slipped underneath his shirt and began to draw lazy circles on his hips, sending chills through his whole body at how cold they were against his hot skin. 

Smiling into the kiss, Mark mumbled an apology against his lips, puffs of warm air hitting them as he spoke. “Sorry. I have really cold hands.” 

“No shit,” Donghyuck breathed out, brushing his lips against the boy’s. 

At his response, Mark broke the kiss, much to his great displeasure, shoulders shaking in laughter. Eyes turning into little crescents, Mark looked down at him with a wide smile. “You’re crazy, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.” He hummed out. 

Mark gave him another curious look before he began to stand up from the bed, and Donghyuck couldn't help but whine at the loss of the warm body on him. He released a long sigh before straightening out his shirt and sitting up as well.

He watched as Mark plopped down in his desk chair, swivelling around once to face Donghyuck. Hand propping his chin up, he asked, “Once again, not that I didn’t enjoy it. But why did you kiss me?”

Donghyuck knew that he was going to ask it, but he still hasn't managed to pull together a good answer or explanation. He was way too occupied with how Mark’s lips felt against his to form a game plan of how he was going to handle this mess that he created. Instead of trying to convince Mark into believing some made up, half ass excuse, Donghyuck decided to keep it real and keep it simple. 

“Because of Lucas.” 

Mark’s eyebrow rose, a confused look maring his pretty features. With an insanely adorable nose scrunch, he asked, “You kissed me because of Lucas…” 

“Yes, I kissed you because of Lucas.” 

“Well, hell. Here I was thinking that you found me attractive or something. Not because of your ex-boyfriend. My ego is honestly bruised.” Mark pouted, his bottom lip jutted out in a manner that drove Donghyuck’s mind crazy. He wanted to take those lips and kiss them feverishly again. 

“If it makes you feel any better,” Donghyuck began, licking his chapped lips. “You’re definitely a much better kisser than that ex of mine.”

“Really?” Mark eyebrows shot up to his hairline, not believing a single word that Donghyuck had just said at all. 

Donghyuck nodded. “Oh, yeah definitely. You, Mark Lee, knocked him right off of the number one spot.” 

“Nice.”

He felt his heart stutter within his chest as his brain short-circuited all together at the dazzling smile that Mark gave him. Good lord, this boy was doing things to his heart that even Lucas couldn’t do when they were together. It seemed like Mark had been more than satisfied with his answer because he began to flip through some of the books on his desk, one of them being a bible. Noticing the sacred, holy text, a sudden thought crossed his mind. 

Not bothering to be even subtle about it, because for one, Donghyuck was never subtle about anything he did, he blurted out, “Wait, aren’t you straight?”

Mark looked up from the text with a raised brow. Shutting the bible, he said, very slowly, “I am not straight.”

“See! That’s what I thought—,” Donghyuck began to laugh out loud, only to stop mid laugh when his tiny brain managed to fully grasp what Mark had just said. Mouth parted in shock, he stuttered, “What? You’re not straight?”

“Yeah, definitely not straight by a long shot. I’m like not straight at all, dude.” Mark threw his hands up in the air in frustration, not before sloughing in his seat with a long sigh. “Why the hell does everyone think that?”

“Okay first off, no gay man says dude. That’s such a het thing to say.” Donghyuck pointed out. Then raising another finger up, he added, “Second off, you've only dated girls!” 

“Who? Mina? She’s a lesbian, Hyuck. Didn’t you know? She came out to her entire sorority during rush week.”

No, he did not know that. He definitely did not know that. 

He was so going to murder Renjun later for not letting him in on this kind of information, because he just made a complete and absolute  _ fool  _ out of himself. Warmth rushing to his cheeks, Donghyuck tried to recover his last bit of dignity. Pointing to the sacred text in Mark’s hands, he said, “Okay, fine. Then explain that.” 

“This?” Mark asked, raising the bible up in his hand. “It’s a bible, what about it?”

“You’re Christian right? Aren’t Christians like totally against relationships as such?” 

“Um, love is love?” Mark replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was, but Donghyuck had thought that being Christian and gay was a huge taboo. “There is nothing wrong with being gay and being Christian.” 

Raising his hands up in defense, Donghyuck mumbled a quiet apology for offending the older boy. 

It seemed that Mark hadn’t taken much of what he had said to heart because he pushed the Bible to the side. Nodding his head, Mark pinned him down again with those dark eyes of his, saying, “You still haven’t really explained  _ why  _ you kissed me.” 

“Isn’t my ex-boyfriend enough of a reason?” He whined. Donghyuck really didn’t want to embarrass himself any further. 

“That’s not enough context for your actions.” 

“Ugh, fine!” He groaned out loud, not before flopping rather gracefully back on Mark’s bed. Running a tired hand down his face to his mouth, covering them in the process. He mumbled out, “I was too embarrassed to confront my ex and none of my friends were with me to save me from him. So I decided that the next best thing was to kiss you, to show him off that I’m doing just fine without him.” 

“But, you’re not.” 

“Well, he doesn’t need to know that!” 

“So you practically used me.” 

“When you put it that way…” 

“Donghyuck. You used me. Don’t even deny it.” 

“I'm sorry?” He tried to offer, face twisting up into the best pout he could. 

Mark gave him an incredulous look. Scoffing, he asked, “Are you really though?” 

“Nope! Not one bit!” Donghyuck smiled back at him, eyes crinkling. 

And he wasn’t, because that was one hell of a kiss. 

“You’re literally impossible.” Mark told him, the corners of his lips curling upwards. And that was when Donghyuck knew that the boy had already forgiven him for his actions. When Mark saw his cheeky smile, he could only roll his eyes in response. “So is this going to be a regular thing, then? You swooping in and pulling me into a kiss whenever your ex is around? Because you do realize that pictures of us kissing have probably spread around to half of the population on campus.” 

Oh, well Donghyuck hadn’t thought about it that far in advance yet. He was only worried about saving face in front of his ex. He hadn’t thought about the consequences of it. Mark was probably correct, secret snaps of them smooching each other faces would have migrated among their peers by now. Being lowkey and going under the radar was kind of hard when you’re so popular. Donghyuck should have known that. 

He kept quiet for a moment as he tried to gather his unorganized, chaotic thoughts. 

It wasn’t like he could take back the kiss. Not like he wanted to take it back anyways. It was way too good for him to take it back like that. Plus, Donghyuck wouldn’t mind if he could get kisses like that on the daily, multiple times a day even. With that thought in mind, a light bulb immediately went off in his head. 

At the mischievous smile on his lips, Donghyuck watched as Mark simply shook his head before he buried his head into his hands. Mark groaned out loud, “Do I even want to know what crazy, evil plan you’ve managed to think up?”

Skipping happily over to the desk and pinching Mark’s cheeks, to which the older boy tried to swat his hands away, he said, “Probably, since you’re part of the plan.”

“Let me guess,” Mark sighed. “You want to keep up the facade of us being supposed boyfriends so that your ex can get jealous and get back together with you.” 

“Ding, ding! We have a winner, folks!” 

“Okay, fine, let’s say that I agree to this stupid plan of yours. What makes you think that your ex is going to believe it? Didn’t you two just break up like only a couple of days ago? You and Lucas have been dating since like  _ forever _ . There’s no way anyone will believe that you managed to snag a new boyfriend so fast.” 

“Time is irrelevant when it comes to love.” He argued, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Then rather bitterly, he added, “Didn’t take that asshole that long to find someone else either. Heard he’s dating some new guy, a year older than him.” 

“You’re calling him an asshole and you still want to get back together with him?” Mark questioned. 

“He’s an asshole, but he’s my asshole. There’s a difference, dumbass.” 

“If I’m a dumbass, then am I  _ your  _ dumbass?” 

Mark’s sudden gain of confidence had thrown him off guard. Donghyuck practically froze as the older boy’s words repeated itself over and over again in his head. It wasn’t all that romantic per say, but the way that Mark had said it made his heart feel things. He made him  _ feel  _ things that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. 

He knew that his cheeks must have been bright red judging from the snickers that Mark let out. Exhaling deeply, he tried to gather what was left of his sanity after all that had happened, which wasn’t very much, and asked, “So? You never really gave me a definite answer.” 

“I’ll think about it.”

“Fine.” Donghyuck began to gather up all of his belongings as he hopped off the bed. Shouldering his backpack back on and running his hand through his hair, a sad attempt in trying to make it less messy. “I guess you can have some time to think it over,” he teased. 

Mark came up to him, a smile on his lips. He took ahold of his hand and began to fix up his hair for him. He had carded his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair a couple of times, brushing aside a few stray strands. It was only once he was satisfied with his work and deemed Donghyuck presentable enough to go, that he removed his hands.

Eyes twinkling, he said, “It’s a pretty big commitment. Of course, I’m going to need time to think it over,  _ sunshine _ .” 

Donghyuck felt like he had died and went to heaven. 

.

The moment he closed the door to his apartment behind him, Renjun was already there and shoving a phone in his face. “Hyuck, explain the meaning of this!” 

“Renjun, can you wait until I’m inside the room first before you start yelling at me?” Donghyuck sighed out loud, glaring at his roommate. He turned around to toe off his shoes at the door, but Renjun was already tugging on his sleeves and thrusting the phone back in his face.

“I leave to go to class for literally not even an hour and all havoc breaks loose.” Renjun shouted. Pointing at the picture on his phone, he asked, “Seriously, explain!” 

It was a picture of him and Mark kissing at the common grounds earlier this morning, he wasn’t surprised. He hadn’t checked any of his social media accounts yet to avoid seeing it, but he knew that he was going to see it eventually. What surprised him was how high quality the picture was. Whoever took the photo had skills because it was in super high definition. Taking one look at the account, Donghyuck saw that it was Jaemin. 

Snorting back a laugh, he said, “Of course. Only Jaemin would be able to take such a pretty candid photo.”

“Yeah, I know right? Jaemin is such a great photographer.” Renjun began to say, a fond smile on his lips, but as soon as he realized that Donghyuck was advertingly trying to change the topic of the conversation, he gave him a hard shove. “Hey! Don’t you dare change the topic, Lee Donghyuck! You have a ton of explaining to do.”

“What more do I have to explain? Doesn’t the photo explain it all? You know a photo is worth a thousand words.”

“All that I got from this stupid photo, is that you were locking lips with Mark Lee.” Renjun rolled his eyes. “But it tells me nothing about why you’re locking lips with him because last time I checked, you just broke up with your long time boyfriend, Lucas. And you were still in a shitty ass mood before I left for class. So what changed during the time that I left and now?” 

“Well, I just moved on. Lucas did, so it’s time that I did too.”

“That’s bullshit, Donghyuck, and you know it. One does not simply _ move on _ from the relationship that you two had in the span of a few days.” Renjun deadpanned. He gave him a knowing look that said that he knew that Donghyuck was just buffing. None of his words were the truth. They were far from it. With a resigned sigh, he added, “Hyuck, it took me two weeks to get over the death of my cat and I  _ hated _ that little rascal. And I only had him for like half a year. You and Lucas have been together since you two were in diapers. There’s no way you could have moved on that fast, and that’s a fact.” 

Donghyuck kept quiet the entire time that Renjun had talked, staring blankly at his hands, twirling his thumbs together in a mindless manner. He felt the burn within his chest first, then the tightening of his throat. He knew that he was going to cry. His eyes were already stinging. 

What Renjun had said was true.

He  _ hadn’t  _ moved on. 

He tried to though. 

But moving on was so much easier said than done. Because how could he move on from something like that. It was so hard to move on, to close that chapter of his life, and to turn to the next page. It was so hard when his special someone wasn’t going to be there in the next chapter when they’ve been part of every single chapter thus far. So, how could he? 

Lucas was everything to him. 

Lucas was the moon to his sun. 

Lucas was his world, no, his entire  _ universe _ .

Lucas was the planets that orbit around each other, always moving, but never separating from one another. He was the stars that light up the night sky, giving light to his life when he’s at his darkest.

He was someone that Donghyuck could confide in. Lucas was always someone that would give him the safety and comfort that he needed. Lucas was his home. He had loved him in ways that no one else could. Lucas understood all of his mannerisms and emotions with a single glance. He knew just the right words to say when he was upset. They were made to heal and comfort each other. As long as Lucas was there, Donghyuck knew that he’ll be okay. 

That was until Lucas wasn’t there anymore. 

Lucas was perfect, the older boy didn’t have a single flaw. But that was where Donghyuck was wrong, he guessed. Or maybe, Donghyuck just wasn’t perfect enough for him. 

When the first tear dropped, Donghyuck felt like his entire world was crumbling down all over again. 

“Oh, Hyuck. C’mere.” Renjun wasted no time in throwing his arms around Donghyuck’s shaking form, pulling him close. Hands immediately finding its way into his hair, Renjun held him tight, whispering, “Hey, it’ll be okay.”

Donghyuck knew it wouldn't. 

.

He was so  _ ready  _ for this day to be over. 

It had been mentally and physically exhausting since the moment he woke up. It was just one thing after another. Honestly, Donghyuck still had trouble wrapping his head around what all that had happened in the past couple of days. One second he’s on top of the world, feeling like he can conquer and take on anything it threw at him. Then the next, he felt like his world was knocked completely off of its axis and he couldn’t even function even in the most basic situations. 

Unlike the other students that were pushing and shoving against each other to leave the lecture hall, Donghyuck took his time in packing up all his stuff. He even took liberty in organizing his pens by colors before leaving. It wasn’t like he had anyone waiting on him anymore. 

The mere thought of that had his eyes burn again as he choked back a sob. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his aching heart down. He really did not want to break down in the middle of some hall while there were still some lingering students around. His image and reputation couldn’t suffer anymore blows. 

Dragging his sleeves across his eyes, Donghyuck gave himself a mini pep talk before leaving. 

Everything was going to be okay, even if it wasn’t right now.

The building where he had his last lecture was always bustling with students because it was at the dead center of campus. Everyone had to cross it to get to any of the other buildings, so it was always extremely loud. But for some reason, or maybe he was just crazy, the area seemed much louder than usual. Everyone was talking and whispering feverishly amongst themselves. Conversations of all sorts were mixing with each other in the air in a way that it made his head spin. 

Donghyuck had loved high energized places as such, but he hated it today. It was way too loud for his comfort. 

As he was about to turn to leave the area, he felt a hand slip under his elbow, stopping him. “Hey, sunshine, where are you going?”

His eyes widened at the mention of the pet name. Spinning around on his heels, his lips parted in shock at the person that he came face to face with. 

The mirth within Mark’s eyes was clearly visible, indicating that he had found Donghyuck’s reaction funny for some odd reason. Lips curling up into that smile that gave him butterflies, Mark asked, “Missed me?”

“What are you doing here?” He managed to stutter out. Donghyuck honestly hadn’t been expecting to see Mark so soon, if at all. He figured that the boy would have wanted some space to think about the idea that Donghyuck had offered. 

Instead of answering him like a normal person would, Mark simply laughed as he slipped him a stack of papers. 

Confused, Donghyuck grasped the papers tightly in his hands. One look at the first line on the paper told him that it was a contract of some sort, but that was all that he could gather. “Um, what is this?”

“A contract.” Mark replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and that it was enough explanation for Donghyuck to understand. 

Rolling his eyes, Donghyuck held the papers up, “Well, yeah, I have eyes dumbass. I can see that it’s a contract. But what for?”

Mark smile widened, further confusing the hell out of Donghyuck as he crossed his arms against his chest. Tilting his head to the side, he questioned, “You totally think that I’m going to go into a relationship like this without some set rules?” He laughed, shoulders shaking. “You do realize that I’m a law major, right?”

“Yeah, I am aware.” Donghyuck nodded. Then waving the contract up in the air and at Mark’s face, he added with a pout, “Also just so you know, you’re really sucking the fun out of all of this.” 

“Hey, we can have fun. Just no strings attached because that’s how you want it too right?” Mark asked even though he already knew the answer to his own question. He only asked because he’s a polite young man with manners, unlike Donghyuck. Donghyuck didn’t have any manners like that. 

“If you knew that answer already, why even worry about writing up a whole contract? Kind of excessive don’t you think?” He asked, because a whole contract for a fake relationship really did seem rather over the top. Donghyuck was dramatic, but this was on a whole other level. 

“Think of it as a contingency then.” Mark told him with a wink before pulling him in for a kiss, one that he was more than ready to receive. Lips hovering over his, Mark whispered, breath warm against his face, “If you agree to the terms and agreement, sign it and we can kiss.” 

“Or, we can kiss first and I’ll sign it later.”

“That’s fine by me.” Mark hummed in agreement, smiling, before their lips touched. 


	2. In My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4 years to the 7th sense! If you haven't listened to it at least once today, go listen to it~
> 
> I'm so terribly sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out. Over TWO months, kind of crazy haha. But it is finally here at last, and I hope that you all enjoy it. (Especially you, vic ♡ )
> 
> Thank you to Isis for betaing this chapter, as always. 
> 
> I hope that everyone is staying healthy, resting well, and washing your hands~

It had been a week since Mark gave him the contract and Donghyuck was only now reading through it. 

He was laying on his bed flipping through the contract that Mark had written. Mark really wasn’t kidding when he said that he wrote a whole contract for them. Donghyuck was honestly expecting a half ass contract that was no more than a page long, but the one that he was currently holding in his hand was  _ thick.  _ He had been reading through it for almost twenty minutes now, and he wasn’t even half-way done; offer, consideration, capacity, acceptance, and mutuality were words that simply went right over his head. 

Donghyuck simply tossed the contract to the side, sighing heavily through his nose. It was also then that Renjun decided to come barging through his door, bounding over to where he was, waving a box of hair dye in his face. “Enough with the sighs, my dear Hyuckie, because I know  _ exactly _ what we need to do for you to get over this heartbreak.”

Rolling his eyes, he grumbled, “What would you know about getting over a heartbreak, Renjun?”

“Definitely more than you do.” Renjun huffed in response before thrusting the hair dye into his face again. Tugging at his arms, he said, “Come on. Changing your hair after a breakup is like a classic. We  _ have _ to do this.”

“No, we don’t.” Donghyuck argued. “I don’t need to pull a sad bitch move and give my hair a new do.”

“Come on, Hyuck! It’s silver. You know that you’re going to look mindblowing with this color. Remember when Nana edited your hair to silver with photoshop? You looked  _ hot. _ ”

Okay, point taken. 

Donghyuck did remember the day. It was during one of the few days that they all said fuck it and skipped all their lectures for the day to have a movie marathron at the apartment. Halfway through, Jaemin got tired of all the rom-com that he and Renjun wanted to watch, so he started to edit their hairs a bunch of random colors. They found out that Jeno looked ridiculously  _ good  _ as a blond, while he looked  _ amazing _ in silver. The next day, Jeno came back with blond hair and Jaemin just about mauled him right then and there. He on the other hand, did nothing. But silver  _ was _ a good color for him. 

Seeing the realization that must have crossed his face, Renjun clapped his hands together before yanking him right to his feet. Then dragging him towards the bathroom, he added, “Also, I had to drive to the other side of town to get this damn hair dye and it was fucking expensive. So if you don’t get your ass to the bathroom right now, so that I can dye your hair, I’m going to be pissed. And we don’t want a pissed off Renjun, do we?”

No, he did not want a pissed off Renjun. Because a pissed off Renjun was downright, absolutely terrifying. 

Shaking his head, Donghyuck allowed the tiny boy to do as he pleased with the box of silver dye and his messy mop of hair. 

.

It had taken a couple of hours, a ton of bleach, and a whole lot of silver hair dye, but he survived. 

Renjun gave out a low whistle as he helped him brush through the rest of his wet locks. His hair was no longer a deep, chocolate brown. Now, it was a vibrant silver, and he loved it.

“Oh, baby. You look hot as hell, Hyuck.” 

He combed his fingers through his bangs, admiring the surprisingly soft strands of hair. He was sure that his head was going to be drier than straw after all the bleaching that they had done to it, but it wasn’t. Donghyuck smiled at Renjun through the reflection in the mirror. “Thanks. I wouldn’t know what I would do without you, Renjun.” 

“You’re absolutely welcome!”

Tearing his eyes away from his own reflection, he eyed the silver box dyed knocked over on the bathroom counter. “Hey, how much dye do we have left?”

“Quite a bit. I have another box in my room too.” Renjun told him. Then raising his eyebrows, he hesitantly asked, “Why? Do you want to go even lighter?”

Donghyuck shook his head as an idea popped up into his mind before he snatched the silver dye off the counter. 

. 

He probably should have called or at least texted Mark first to see if the older boy was even awake at this god forsaken hour, but he didn’t, and he was already at the doors of Mark’s apartment. Knocking a few times, Donghyuck gnawed on his bottom lip, shifting from one leg to another as he waited for Mark to answer the door. 

After meeting nothing but silence, Donghyuck raised his hand against the door, ready to knock again, only for the door to give way underneath his fist, making him stumble forward. 

“Whoa there.” Mark chuckled out loud as he caught Donghyuck by the waist just in time before he could knock the both of them to the ground. 

With his hands pressed against Mark’s chest, Donghyuck could feel his face burn hotly. “Sorry…,” he stuttered out.

“It’s alright. You’re lucky I have good reflexes or else your pretty little face would be all bruised up from hitting the ground.” Mark teased, eyes twinkling behind his golden frames. 

Donghyuck had never seen Mark in glasses before. The older boy was always wearing contacts when he saw him around campus. He had mentioned once before that glasses were a bit of hassle since he played sports. Contacts were a much better alternative he had said. 

But as he stood there in Mark’s arms, staring back at his freshly washed hair and the golden frames sitting on his nose, Donghyuck decided that he wanted to see this version of Mark more. 

This Mark Lee was  _ beautiful.  _

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” 

He was sure that his face was as red as a tomato. Donghyuck was typically pretty quick and good at making witty comebacks, but he noticed that whenever he was around Mark, his ability to throw an insult back was practically nonexistent. 

Pushing against Mark’s chest, he wiggled his way out from the older boy’s hold. “Shut up.”

Mark raised his hands up in the air and shrugged his shoulders, a wide smile still gracing his lips. “Just a thought, you know. You were staring for quite a while there, sunshine.” 

“You look different in glasses…,” he stuttered out, face still burning. He took another step back because his heart was beating way too quickly for it to be normal. Donghyuck fiddled with the silver hair dye in his hand, looking everywhere else but at Mark Lee. 

“I’m assuming that I look  _ different  _ in a good way.” 

Rolling his eyes, Donghyuck sighed. “No, Mark, you look fucking ugly.”

“Wow, okay, I will not let myself be insulted like that in my own home.”

“Well too bad, because it already happened.” Donghyuck huffed, feeling himself getting the upper hand in this so called battle of insults that they were having. And it felt nice. Donghyuck always won. 

This time, it was Mark’s turn to roll his eyes in annoyance, but the smile that the older boy had on his lips remained. Crossing his arms across his  _ ridiculously  _ broad chest, he asked, “What are you even doing here, Donghyuck? It’s almost one and it’s also a weekday.” 

At Mark’s question, Donghyuck grinned, tossing the box of hair dye to him. Mark caught it with ease, which Dongyuck wasn’t surprised. Mark had some really freaky reflexes that he chose not to question about either. 

“I am here to dye your hair.” He said proudly, hands resting on his hips.

“You’re here to dye my hair?” Mark repeated after him, confusion evident in his words, but his smile did not falter, not even a little. 

“Yes, I am here to dye your hair.” Donghyuck nodded, grinning from ear to ear. Taking a hold of Mark’s hand within his, he began tugging him towards the bathroom. “Come on, we’re wasting precious time. Let’s get you a new color, babe.” 

.

“This is ridiculous.” Mark muttered out loud as Donghyuck continued to wash out the dye from his hair. “Do you even know what you’re doing, Hyuck?”

When some of the dye began to dangerously trail down to Mark’s eyes, Donghyuck hastily reached out to wipe it away before it could do any real damage. Moving his fingers back through Mark’s scalp, he gently brushed through it, watching as the water in the sink turned dark. “For the most part, yes. If not, there’s nothing that we can’t Google, right?”

“Well, that’s reassuring.” Mark scoffed, shaking his head in the process and making specks of colored water fly everywhere. This earned a little squeak from Donghyuck when the water landed on the front of his shirt, staining it grey. 

“Dumbass, don’t move! You’re getting the dye everywhere!” 

With a sigh, Mark whined out, “My neck hurts. How much longer is this going to take? I want to go to sleep.”

“It hasn’t even been that long.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. Then pushing Mark’s head back under the running water, he said, “Come on, I’m almost finished. If you would just stay still for a minute, we’ll be done.”

“Fine. Sixty seconds, starting now.” 

“I didn’t mean it literally!”

“Fifty nine, fifty eight, fifty seven…” 

“You’re unbelievable, Mark Lee.” He grumbled as he began to pick up the pace with washing out the dye, fingers combing through Mark’s now dark silver locks. 

“Not as unbelievable as you trying to dye my hair at like two in the morning.”

“It’s not even that late! This is a normal hour for college students like us.” Donghyuck retorted. “Plus, don’t act like you don’t like your new hair color. You love it.”

“I’ll be the judge of that once it’s all finished.”

Like he had promised, Donghyuck got rid of all of the hair dye within a minute. Handing Mark a towel he helped him dry his wet hair. He watched with a tiny smile on his lips as the older boy shook his head, fingers combing through his wet bangs. 

Silver looked hot as  _ hell  _ on Mark Lee. 

Donghyuck had to bite down on his lips to prevent the squeal that was threatening to leave. They didn’t follow through all the way with the bleaching processing because for one, Donghyuck was way too lazy to do the full thing, and two, Mark was being a whiny, little baby. As a result, the silver in his hair wasn’t as vibrant as Donghyuck’s. It was more of an ash grey, but the darker shade suited Mark so much better. 

When Mark caught him staring, he dropped the towel around his neck, asking, “What?”

“Just admiring my work.” Donghyuck mumbled, feeling the words get caught in his throat the longer that he stared. He dropped his eyes down to Mark’s lips for a split second before they moved back up to his dark brown eyes again. He swallowed, hoping that Mark wouldn’t have noticed what he just did. 

But of course, Mark noticed. 

Mark noticed everything. 

Donghyuck watched as the corner of Mark’s lips curled up ever so slightly before blooming into a full blown smile, one that made his legs turn into jelly. He felt the warmth of Mark’s hands settling on his waist, tugging him in closer, until he was chest to chest with him. 

Mark shook his head, a feeble attempt at trying to shake the wet bangs out of his eyes. “You want a kiss don’t you, sunshine?” His eyes sparkled— oh so dangerously as he said this. “I saw you staring, so don’t even try to deny it.”

“Who said I was going to deny anything?” Donghyuck breathed out, feeling every single fiber within his body buzz in excitement at their close proximity. When Mark spoke, he could feel every word on his lips, warm puffs of air caressing them. 

“Didn’t think you were.” Mark laughed, his shoulders shaking beneath Donghyuck’s hands. 

Donghyuck was about to whine about his constant teasing but he never got the chance to because Mark’s warm lips were already over his, pressing against them eagerly and passionately. The force of the kiss had taken him by surprise and he was sure that he would have melted to the floor if Mark didn’t hold him close as he did. 

He sighed into the kiss, making Mark smile even wider as he did so. 

Donghyuck wasn’t sure how and where Mark had this kind of control over him, but he honestly didn’t mind it all that much, at least not when Mark was kissing him like this, senselessly and breathlessly. The way that Mark kissed him made him feel things that not even Lucas had ever made him feel, and that kind of scared him. It scared him that Mark, someone who wasn’t any more than a complete stranger to him a week ago, was making his heart do somersaults and cartwheels already. Mark’s kisses were like fire and they melted every part of him. 

He pushed back against Mark’s chest at one point, deliberately ignoring the toned muscles underneath his hands, saying, “Alright. That’s enough kissing for now, let’s get you all dried up, you wet dog.”

Mark merely rolled his eyes and swooped in yet again for another kiss. “But I’m an adorable wet dog, right?”

“Eh, you’re alright.” Donghyuck couldn’t help but tease in return, loving the way Mark pouted and whined out loud. 

“You’re honestly so mean.” Mark told him as Donghyuck reached behind him to plug in the hair dryer. 

“Being mean is what I’m best at. Didn’t you know that?” He took the hair dryer and began drying Mark’s hair, fingers mindlessly combing through his dark silver locks. 

Even though he had said no more kisses, Mark still managed to sneak in a few more every so often as he tried to dry his hair. They were soft kisses; ones on his cheeks, his nose, and his lips. They were soft, but it didn’t mean that they were all that innocent, especially the ones that Mark daringly planted on his jawline, sometimes even trailing them dangerously lower. It drove him mad. It also made it all that much harder for him to blow dry Mark’s hair. 

Leaning away, Donghyuck giggled at the way Mark simply pushed forward, trapping him against the sink as he tried to keep the distance between them, “Mark, stop! I’m trying to dry your hair!” 

“And I want kisses.” Mark smiled, tilting his head to the side. “But we can’t have everything in life, can we?” 

“You were just kissing me not even two seconds ago, dumbass.” 

“They’re not proper kisses.” 

“Well, if you would just let me properly dry your hair in peace and without any distractions, then you could have already gotten your kisses by now.” 

“Should have told me that in the first place, sunshine. I would have stayed still.” Mark answered with a full blown, shit eating grin. “You know that I would do  _ anything  _ for your kisses.” 

“Oh, for the love of god. Please shut up and let me dry your hair.” Donghyuck groaned out loud as goosebumps popped up on his arms. Sometimes Mark could just be so disgustingly gross and cringey. 

It was nearly three in the morning when Donghyuck finally finished drying Mark’s hair and that was only due to Mark’s inability to keep his hands to himself. Even after yelling at him to stop, Mark still continued to pepper kisses all over his face. Donghyuck tried to dodge them in the beginning, but after a while, Donghyuck knew it was pointless, and he simply allowed Mark to do as he pleased. There was no point in trying to stop him when Donghyuck liked being kissed by him so much too. 

“I can not believe that it took us that long to blow dry your damn hair, when it normally should only take like fifteen minutes top.” Donghyuck complained as he hopped down from his seat on the counter and stored away the hair dryer. As he felt Mark’s hands slip around his waist the second his feet touched the floor and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes in annoyance again. “To even think that I was going to get a decent amount of sleep tonight.”

“Hey,” Mark began with a chuckle, pulling him further into his embrace, “you’re the one that showed up at my doorstep at one in the morning, trying to dye my hair on a weeknight.” 

“I didn’t think that dying your hair would take like fucking  _ hours. _ ” He groaned into Mark’s chest, burying his face deep in it. With a dreary sigh, he lifted his head up once again, muttering, “Alright, it’s time for me to get home. I need to at least get a couple hours of sleep, or at least what's left of it, I guess.” 

As he began to pull himself out from Mark’s arm, turning to head out of the bathroom and towards the front door, Mark tugged him back. “There is no way in  _ hell _ that you’re going home at this hour.” 

Frowning, Donghyuck looked back at Mark weirdly, “Um, yes I will. How else am I going to sleep or even get ready for class later?”

Ignoring his question, Mark said, “You walked here.” 

“Yes,” Donghyuck nodded his head, confused on why that small fact mattered so much for Mark to state it out loud. “I walked here, what about it? It’s not like I have a car on campus.”

“You are  _ definitely _ not walking back to your dorms, alone, and in the dark, Donghyuck.” Mark told him, shaking his head firmly too. 

“I did it to get here, so what’s wrong with me doing it to go back home?” Donghyuck asked, brows furrowing together. He honestly didn’t see why Mark was suddenly so riled up about his method of transportation between Mark’s apartment and his. 

“If I had known that you walked all the way here that late, I wouldn’t have let you.” Mark rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms against his chest. “It’s dangerous.” 

“I am totally capable of self-defense, thank you very much.” He huffed back as he too crossed his arms. 

“Yeah, I know. You’re a pretty feisty, little thing.” 

“I am not little.” 

“You’re shorter than me, sunshine. Therefore you are _ little _ .” Mark teased, the wide grin from before making its way back onto his lips.

“By like only a centimeter! It barely counts.”

“Every centimeter counts.” 

“Whatever. I’m going home, whether you like it or not. I am tired and I need my beauty sleep.”

“No, you’re not.” Mark pulled at his arms again, tugging him back into his warm embrace yet again for the umpteeth time that night. “You can sleep over here. I’ll drive you back to your apartment in the morning. I promise that I won’t make you late.”

As Donghyuck found himself all snuggled up tightly against Mark’s chest, the soft scent of his fabric softener lulling him to sleep. Feeling his body go lax, he allowed the edges of sleep to claim him, not before whispering, “If you make me late tomorrow, Mark Lee, I will murder you first thing in the morning.”

“Alright, whatever you say.” Mark replied back, laughing lightly in his ears. 

.

Donghyuck truly didn’t register how intimate this was going to be until he found himself back in Mark’s bedroom, standing by the door as Mark began to rearrange the pillows on his bed. 

“I usually sleep on the right side of the bed, hope that you don’t mind.” Mark told him as he pulled the cover back. 

He remained rooted in his spot by the door, mind spinning.  _ No strings attached,  _ that was one of the requirements to the contract. It was something that they had both agreed on. This was supposed to be such a fun thing— a fling, to occupy their time while Donghyuck tried to woo Lucas back. He wasn’t supposed to start to feel  _ things  _ for Mark. No, he  _ couldn’t _ . 

“For someone who was complaining about needing his beauty sleep, you sure aren’t sleeping.”

Mark’s voice broke him out of his daze, bringing him back to reality. With a shake of his head, he lingered by the door for another second before Mark’s warm gaze on him forced him to move. He took light steps to the left side of the bed, almost hesitating when Mark lifted the covers for him to slide under. 

He tried his best to not think too hard about the whole situation as the familiar soft blankets touched his back, but it was nearly impossible. Squeezing his eyes shut, Donghyuck pulled the blankets tight around his body, muttering, “Sorry if you get cold in the middle of the night. I’m a serious blanket hoarder.”

“That’s okay.” Mark whispered. He could hear the smile in his voice. “You can hog all the blankets as much as you want.” 

Ugh, how that fuck was he not supposed to  _ feel  _ things when Mark was acting like this? 

Shaking his head, he snuggled deeper into the blankets, until his face was nearly covered up. He forced himself to ignore the way his heart sped up a little at Mark’s words, but that was all in vain, especially when Mark suddenly pulled him over until they were chest to chest. As Mark tucked him underneath his chin, arm draped over his hip, his heart was doing somersaults. 

“Do you get cold at night?”

Donghyuck didn’t trust his mouth to say the right words so he settled with a nod of his head instead. 

“Well, you’re in luck then because I give the  _ best  _ cuddles.” 

Donghyuck wanted to die. Mark really didn’t need to say that. He was going to lose his mind, Donghyuck was sure of it. There was no way he was going to survive the night. 

As if Mark had sensed his distress, he began to comb his fingers through his hair and Donghyuck practically melted in his hold. Mark’s shoulders shook a little from him laughing before he leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of his head. At that moment, Donghyuck knew that he was far too deep, much deeper than he wanted. 

He also couldn’t help but think about how different Mark was compared to Lucas. From the outside, they seemed like they would be exact carbon copies of each other; ridiculously attractive foreign boys with their pretty faces, complete social butterflies that everyone loved, and all-star athletes on campus. But as he got to know more about Mark over the past week, he realized that he couldn’t be any more wrong. Mark was so different from Lucas. 

Mark was so much softer than he had expected. 

He was a giggly baby that laughed at just about everything, even when it wasn’t funny. He laughed loudly and unabashedly too. Donghyuck loved that about him. Finally, there was someone who would laugh so obnoxiously with him; hitting each other and a laugh that bounced off the walls. 

Despite how busy he was, Donghyuck noticed that Mark was always there for him. Donghyuck knew that he could be an overly dramatic whiny baby a lot of times, and it was something that got on a lot of people’s nerves, Lucas included. But Mark was different. He didn't mind all his childish antics. Mark just let him be. It had only been a week, but not once had Mark complained about it or called him annoying. Sure, there were times that Mark would tease him about it, but he never really got mad like Lucas would. Whenever he started to act up, Mark was always there to shower him with the love and attention he needed. 

In the mere week that they’ve been together, Mark answered his every phone call. He answered his every text, not a single one was left unresponded. No matter the time of day, Mark was there. He became a constant in Donghyuck’s life. 

Donghyuck loved it. 

Lucas used to do that too. Lucas used to shower him endlessly with all the love and attention that he could. No matter the reason or time of day, Lucas never failed to give him all of the attention in the world. Until, one day, Lucas just stopped altogether. Donghyuck thought that he was being overly dramatic when he first noticed the shift in their relationship. Lucas started to shy away from him, not responding to anything that he did. Then as Lucas continued to ignore him in every way possible. A distance that wasn’t there before began to form. All of his soft touches and kisses were left unresponded. All of his phone calls silenced and texts were left unread. Donghyuck knew that it wasn’t just him anymore. Lucas just didn’t want him anymore. Lucas didn’t  _ care  _ anymore. 

But, Mark, he wasn’t like that. 

Mark cared about him, more than he would have thought. It was a fact that  _ terrified  _ him. Mark looked like he was someone that would run through raging fires and storms for him. And they’ve only been together for a  _ week.  _ He mentioned that already right? It had only been a week. 

Donghyuck truly didn’t understand why Mark would. He wasn’t anything  _ special  _ for Mark to do such things for him. 

His thoughts dissipated as Mark pulled him in closer, if that was even possible, whispering softly, “Stop thinking so hard and go to sleep, Hyuck. I can practically hear your thoughts, and they’re so  _ damn  _ loud.” 

“Sorry…”

“Sleep. I know that you’re tired.”

He was. 

.

He woke up to the smell of the warm scent of pancakes in the air. The smell brought him back home to the times that his mother would bake them in the morning for him and his siblings on the first day of school. The memory sent a wave of nostalgia through his body, and it made him miss home a little more than usual. With a long sigh, he pulled the comforter over his head, wanting nothing more than to sleep away all of his problems. 

He heard the soft footsteps against the carpeted floors, making him pull the comforter even tighter around his body, bracing for what was going to happen next. He felt his side of the bed dip down as Mark sat down, before he began to pry the comforter away from his clutches. 

Donghyuck shook his head furiously underneath the covers, attempting to pull the covers back. “No…”

“Yes, sunshine.” Mark laughed, his voice still a little thick with sleep and rapsy from how early it was. It made his heart skip, but Mark didn’t need to know about that. “You gotta get up.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.” Mark began to pull a little harder on the comforter. “You have class soon. And if I remembered correctly, you promised that you would murder me if I so as much made you one second late to your morning lecture.”

“Well, I take it back. No murders today.” He huffed out, still struggling to pull the comforter back from Mark’s hands. But it was no use though, Mark was the stronger one between the two of them, so he tugged the comforter out of his hands with ease. As he felt the cool morning air kiss his skin, he threw a glare in Mark’s direction, “I don’t like you.”

Mark hummed. “Sure, whatever you say, but you know you’re just lying.” Then leaning down to peck him on the cheek, he said, “Come on. Time for you to eat something before I drive you back.”

Unwillingly, Donghyuck began to untangle himself from the warm blankets and followed Mark out into the kitchen. As they got closer, the scent of sweets and pancakes hit him full force, making his stomach rumble in response. The sight that he came to meet with had his mouth dropping open in awe. 

There scattered all across Mark’s kitchen counter was an array of breakfast food. There were pancakes, waffles, muffins, toasts, cereal, juices, milk, and cereal. It was never-ending. 

“What the hell? Are you trying to feed the entire block?” He shrieked. Pushing Mark aside, he ran up to them, with drool practically falling from his lips at this point. Then throwing a concerned look in him, Donghyuck asked wearily, “You didn’t make all of this did you?”

Mark all but rolled his eyes at Donghyuck’s question. With a shake of head, he sat down at the table, pouring himself some orange juice. “If you’re worried about food poisoning, then don’t be. You know I can’t cook for  _ shit. _ I bought them all from the cafe across the street.” Then pointing at his fridge, he added, “If you don’t like it. I have kimchi jjigae too.”

“No, no. This is fine.” Donghyuck said as he continued to marvel at the breakfast spread that Mark managed to pull together. Shaking his head in disbelief, he looked at Mark, “You’re like crazy.”

“Crazy in love with you,” Mark teased back. He had meant it in a joking manner, Donghyuck was sure, but that still didn’t stop him from blushing at his words. 

“Shut up.”

Mark laughed. “Alright, I’ll stop. Come on, pick what you want to eat. We don’t have much time before your class starts.” 

At the mention of his morning lecture, he groaned out loud, not before stuffing his face with a piece of pancake. “Don’t even mention that cursed class. I can not believe that I allowed Renjun to convince me to sign up for that class with him.” Looking over at Mark, he noticed that out of everything on the table, Mark had chosen the classic milk and cereal. Unable to help himself, he pointed his sticky fork at him, commenting, “Out of everything, you picked cereal?” 

Spooning another spoonful of frosted flakes into his mouth, Mark nodded. “Yeah, I picked cereal. What about it?” 

“You picked cereal when all of this exists,” Donghyuck stated as he waved his fork lazily over the rest of the dishes on the counter, “that’s what.” 

“It’s cereal, baby. A classic. Why wouldn’t I pick it?” 

Donghyuck felt his heart skip a beat at the new pet name, his cheeks coloring. Trying to ignore the way his heart skipping within his chest, he turned his attention back down to the pancake on his plate. “Nevermind.” 

Mark must have noticed how flustered he had gotten and laughed. His head was thrown back, his golden frames nearly slipping off his nose from his quick movements, and his laugh bouncing off the walls. 

Embarrassed, Donghyuck stuffed a piece of pancake into Mark’s mouth, hoping to make him stop, but it simply made Mark laugh even more. 

“Shut up, dumbass…” 

“You’re cute when you blush.” Mark told him, his eyes crinkling. Leaning over the counter, Mark kissed the corner of his pout, adding, “I like it.” 

.

As promised, Mark got him to his apartment for him to change and to grab his backpack before driving him to his morning lecture. They pulled up to the building where his class was located with plenty of time to spare. 

Fingers mindlessly tapping on his steering wheel, Mark turned to look at him, a soft expression gracing his features. “Guess I’ll see you around?”

If Donghyuck hadn’t known any better, he would have thought that Mark was disappointed and unwilling to part from him. But there was no way that was the case, right? There really wasn’t any reason for Mark to miss his presence. Sure, they’ve been fooling around and he slept over last night, but it was nothing. Right?

Pulling his backpack up into his lap and moving his hand to the door handle, he nodded, “Yeah, I’ll see you around.” 

“Okay,” Mark whispered back at him, before he turned away to stare out his own window, his fingers now gripping the steering wheel. 

Something changed in that moment, Donghyuck felt it. His heart sped up as he decided to hell with it and pulled his hand back from the door. Leaning across the console, he gripped at Mark’s thigh, saying, “Actually, no.” 

Mark whipped his head around, his eyes wide. Glancing down at the hand on his thigh, he swallowed. “Donghyuck, what are you doing?” 

Donghyuck smiled at him before diving in for the kiss that he had been wanting to do all morning. 

The feeling of his lips against Mark’s had taken the older boy by surprise. It was evident in the way that Mark was frozen and rigid beneath his hold. Fingers crawling its way higher up on Mark’s thigh, he gave it a little squeeze, trying to coax the tenseness out from Mark’s body. With his other hand finding its way into Mark’s soft, silver strands, he swiped his tongue out and licked at his bottom lip. In an instant, he felt Mark relax as a breathy sigh left his lips. Happy with his accomplishment, Donghyuck pushed Mark deeper into his seat, kissing him even more feverishly. 

Their lips moved in sync with one another, brushing and sliding across one another as they took in each other’s taste. Mark tasted sweet, like cherries. It must have been his chapstick. At some point, Mark had reached up and pulled him even further over the console, until it was pressing painfully into his hip, but Donghyuck really didn’t mind. At least not when Mark was kissing him the way he was. 

At some point, they both got a little lightheaded from the lack of air, so they unwillingly parted. Their cheeks were painted red and their lips bruised. Their eyes were hazy, barely able to focus on anything else but each other. Their chests heaved up and down as they tried to regain their breaths. 

  
As he leaned back, head still spinning, Donghyuck pulled the contract that he had decided to grab on the whim as he left his apartment and slapped it against Mark’s chest. Smiling, he leaned in yet again for another kiss, this time it was just a peck, saying, “I’ll see you after class,  _ boyfriend.” _

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/snapchattingnct/status/1171284194196111360?s=20) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/snapchattingnct)


End file.
